lps_a_world_of_own_own_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Island of Misfit Pets
The First Epsiode of Season 2. Plot The Episode starts with Roxie and Jade heading to The Littlest Pet Shop during a blizzard, where Bev greets them and tells them to stay in until The Blizzard stops. Meanwhile, Mister Yut gives Edie, Trip, and Quincy hot cocoa for them to survive the storm. Suddenly, Petula breaks into the building and boasts about being safe in the storm and kicks Roxie, Jade, and Bev out. The Wind blows them away from Pawtucket and into the middle of the sea. The three girls see an island and paddle castle until they get there. Suddenly, they bump Into a light brown terrier with violet eyes that seemed rather amused of Roxie. While singing The Misfit Pets Song, More Pets Show Up. A Giraffe That isn’t tall, a squrriel that gathers cherries instead of nuts, a vegetarian crocodile, a swimming bat, a cold cat, and a fox that squeaks. They all want to get out of the island. Suddenly, Petula and her friends show up and tease Molly and her friends. Sweetie and Mitchell strongly agree, while Gavin feels skeptical about it. In the evening, Petula and her friends were forced to go on a Pontoon Boat with The Misfit Pets and the three girls. Sweetie throws a tantrum about wanting to get off, while Gavin stays invisible and The Others on The Boat pretend he doesn’t exist. They go back to Pawtucket and the blizzard is still going, but they survived the storm. Bev tells Mister Yut about The Misfit Pets and they need a home, and he makes keys for all of them, except Molly. She feels left out and never gets to see her friends ever again, than Mister Yut has an idea, he makes a key just like Roxie’s, and becomes Roxie’s roommate in the human world. Then it was time for all the misfit pets to enter the human world for the first time, Topsy’s owner being a zookeeper who liked unusual pets, Cheryl’s owner being a cherry picker, Victor’s owner being a vegetarian, Drac’s owner being a swimming vampire, Shivers’ Owner living someplace cold and warms up cold Animals, Gianna’s owner being a squeaky toy collector, and Molly living with Roxie’s Owner. Characters (In Order of Appearance) * Roxie McTerrier * Jade Catkin * Bev Gilturtle * Edie Von Keet * Mister Yut * Trip Hamston * Quincy Goatee * Petula Woolwright * Molly Terrio (Debut) * Topsy Girifi (Debut) * Cheryl Squrrielnot (Debut) * Victor Crocodill (Debut) * Drac Battius (Debut) * Shivers Coldcat (Debut) * Gianna (Debut) * Mitchell Snailford * Sweetie Pom Pom * Gavin Chamelle Voice Cast * Diana Kaarina as Roxie McTerrier/Petula Woolwright * Ingrid Nilson as Jade Catkin * Rhona Rees as Bev Gilturtle * Vincent Tong as Mister Yut/Victor Crocodill * Ellen Kennedy as Molly Terrio * Chanelle Pelosso as Topsy Girifi * Maryke Hendrikse as Cheryl Squrrielnot * John Doe as Drac Battius * Ian Hanlin as Mitchell Snailford/Shivers Coldcat * Brittney Wilson as Sweetie Pom Pom * Alessandro Juliani as Gavin Chamelle * Lili Beaudoin as Edie Von Keet * Travis Turner as Trip Hamston * Kyle Rideout as Quincy Goatee Category:Season 2